Coincidir
by calemoon
Summary: Un día muy especial para Candy y Albert. De hecho, el día que cambiara sus vidas para siempre.


**Nota aclaratoria: No me pertenece ni uno solo de los personajes ni la cancion.**

**COINCIDIR**

Por Scarleth

Era el día más importante en la vida de Candice White y William Andrew.

La mansión se encontraba bellamente adornada y el ir y venir de los empleados denotaba que todo estaba listo para esa noche.

En la habitación de Candy un desfile de peinadores y maquillistas daban los últimos toques al arreglo de la joven novia. Horas y horas de esmero dieron por fin frutos: La rubia lucía regia.

Contrario a la moda de ese entonces, sólo quiso llevar un sencillo vestido de seda blanco que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y dejaba al descubierto sus delicados hombros, parte de su escote y espalda. El cabello hermosamente recogido era adornado por una sola flor blanca, un par de sencillos pendientes y un ramo de dulce candys completaban el atuendo.

La tía abuela deseaba preparar la boda del siglo, pero los novios quisieron compartir ese momentos tan especial sólo con sus amigos más cercanos y tuvo que conformarse con arreglar la mansión de manera estupenda para que ellos siempre recordaran el día en que unirían sus vidas.

El momento de empezar el recorrido rumbo al altar llegó. Archie la llevaba orgulloso de su brazo para entregarla en manos de su tío. Estaba tan emocionado que no pudo evitar unas cuantas lágrimas, pensando en que hubiera dado media vida por que Anthony y Stear hubieran podido estar junto a él en ese momento. Los tres paladines escoltando como siempre a su querida compañera de infancia.

Al recibirla, Albert no pudo apartar su vista de ella, le parecía un sueño saber que tendría a la mujer más hermosa y noble sobre el planeta por esposa.

Annie era la dama de honor y tampoco podía evitar de vez en vez una lágrima indiscreta cuando veía con certeza que finalmente su hermana sería feliz al lado de un hombre que la adoraba.

Fueron declarados marido y mujer y el beso que siguió a esa frase fue el comienzo de una aventura que compartirían juntos de ese día en adelante.

Todos se dirigieron a la mansión Andrey para el tradicional brindis que quiso dirigir Albert.

-Amigos y familia ¡brindo por el día de hoy!. El día más feliz de mi vida en el que la mujer que amo acepta ser mi compañera por el resto de nuestras vidas. Hoy mi pequeña Candy se convierte aún más en el centro de mi existencia. ... Te amo – completó mirándola con sus magníficos y enamorados ojos color cielo.

-Y yo a tí – murmuró ella llena de felicidad.

Las notas de una suave melodía se dejaron escuchar al tiempo que los nuevos esposos se dirigían al centro de la pista para dar inicio a su primer baile juntos.

_Soy vecino de este mundo por un rato_

_hoy coincide que también tu estás aquí_

_Coincidencias tan extrañas de la vida_

_Tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio... y coincidir_

_Si navego con la mente en los espacios_

_O si quiero a mis ancestros recordar_

_Agobiado me detengo y no imagino_

_Tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio... y coincidir_

_Si en la noche me entretengo con las estrellas_

_y capturo la que empieza a florecer_

_la sostengo entre mis manos mas no aclaro_

_Tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio... y coincidir_

_Si la vida, se sostiene por instantes_

_Y un instante es el momento de existir_

_Si tu vida es otro instante... no comprendo_

_Tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio... y coincidir_

-Candy ... gracias por llegar a mi vida ... - murmuró Albert al finalizar la canción, sellando con un beso de adoración en los labios de su esposa, su compromiso de amarla por toda la vida.

**FIN**

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

****Hola preciosas! les dejo un peque;o regalito el dia de hoy, que es el dia en que mi hermanita se caso ... asi que como un regalo para ella y su enamorado esposo ... aqui esta! Feliz aniversario y que disfruten este chirrisfic!

Besotes para todas y con todo mi corazon les deseo que hayan tenido una navidad maravillosa y que este a;o que esta por empezar este lleno de bendiciones para uds y todas sus familias!

Con el cari;o de siempre ... Bimbooo ... digo ... Scarleth =)


End file.
